


This Is An Official Notice

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=20917079#t20917079">this</a> prompt where Mark sends Eduardo the following <a href="http://i51.tinypic.com/8zjlzb.png">Formal Apology</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is An Official Notice

**This Is an Official Notice**

 

The notice comes in an envelope that says "Official Post". Eduardo knows it is fake because he has received enough of these to tell. That is what get his attention first. Usually, his mail is the last thing he reads. None of his important clients would communicate through post. 

 

Eduardo is the first to come into his office on Monday, so he carries the mail inside and flips through it. He leaves everything but the fake envelope on Kiki's desk. Taking out the letter opener he keeps in his top drawer, Eduardo sits in his chair. He starts out carefully but when Eduardo reads _Formal Apology_ , he yanks the paper out. He doesn't have to look for a signature to know where this one came from. Still, Eduardo feels the need to look for Mark's name printed on the page. 

 

On impulse, Eduardo crumbles the piece of paper into a ball that he throws in the trash before he tries to move on with his day.

 

It takes him a whole five minutes to take the "notice" from the trash, which Eduardo is willing to consider as progress since before he would have probably framed the thing or something equally stupid. He smoothes the paper out on his desk and reads. 

 

The first time he goes over the letter, Eduardo scoffs, thinking Mark could have probably marked 'selfish' as well as 'hurtful' and added 'terrible', 'stupid' and 'guilty'. Maybe Mark should have also thrown in 'forgive me'. A place or two closer to 'heartfelt' could not have hurt, either. 

 

The second time, Eduardo wonders if someone did this for Mark. Chris and Dustin know him enough to fake the answers. But they are also decent people who would not do this for Mark or to Eduardo. 

 

The third time, Kiki knocks on his door, saying, "Morning, Eduardo!"

 

When Eduardo doesn't answer because his eyes are apparently stuck to a piece of crumpled paper on his desk, Kiki asks, "Are you ok? Is it bad news?" 

 

She points at the paper as Eduardo shakes his head.

 

"No, it's just... It's nothing, actually. How was your weekend?"

 

"It was fine. You need a minute? Your 9 o'clock is here but I can tell him to wait," Kiki suggests, arms crossed over her chest.

 

Eduardo sighs, putting Mark's apology away. "Tell him to come in."

 

*

 

Eduardo is half-there in his meetings, his eyes always drifting to his drawer. He decides to cancel everything after lunch and give Kiki the rest of the day off. 

 

When the office is cleared and there is only Eduardo, he takes the apology out. He goes over it again, trying to figure out what is it about it that makes him feel like before. Like he did when he wanted Mark, Mark, Mark. 

 

Except he doesn't want that now. Really. Eduardo can finally say he doesn't want Mark (not as much) or his friendship (okay, this one is a lie). But this letter on his desk. It makes him smile despite himself because it is so undeniably _Mark_. 

 

In the end, after Eduardo has had the most unproductive day of his life and all he can think of is Mark, Mark, Mark, Eduardo picks up his phone.

 

"You are an asshole, and I cannot believe your apology is not 100 percent 'heartfelt'," Eduardo says as soon as the call is picked up.

 

"I was going for sincere and not emotional manipulation," Mark replies

 

"I have been staring at this for most of my day and thinking about it for the rest of it. How can you still do this, you douchebag."

 

"It's a talent."

 

"And it wasn't just hurtful. It was selfish."

 

"Yeah. Sorry."

 

"You should also not apologize over a fake notice sent by a bureau you pretty much created."

 

"You weren't speaking to me."

 

"I am now."

 

"Okay."

 

"So. Apologize."

 

"Meet me in person and I will."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I can work with that. It's just the cold indifference that makes me queasy."

 

"You know me, always trying to make your life easier. Even after you screwed me over."

 

"You ignored me for like, three years."

 

"Yeah, it gets old."

 

"I bet. So, coffee?"

 

"I live on the other side of the world."

 

"And I'm a billionaire who can get a plane ticket and be there in two days."

 

"Two?"

 

"My assistant would hire an assassin if I didn't at least make an effort to leave things in order."

 

"That'd be a tragedy."

 

"Wouldn't want to die before seeing you."

 

Eduardo swallows hard. "Really?"

 

"Yeah," Mark replies. "So, I'll see you?"

 

"Send me your flight details, I'll pick you up."

 

"Sure."

 

Eduardo ends the call and sits back on his chair, thinking _Mark, Mark, Mark_. 


End file.
